


You Don’t Make Sense

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, i think, postgame, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “How are you, Saihara-chan?”His thoughts melted away when Kokichi spoke. The first words to him after all of this were concern? for him. But why? Why wasn’t he upset with him for messing up the plan he and Kaito made? Why wasn’t he mad about what he said to him after Gonta’s execution? But most importantly, why wasn’t Shuichi mad at him?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 89





	You Don’t Make Sense

“Hey..Shuichi.” Kaede greeted.

A smile grew on Shuichi’s face when he spotted her. He ran to her, and they hugged. They were stuck in the hug for a while, most of it was spent with Shuichi crying and Kaede comforting him. And at one point he whispered apologies that went unheard.

He looked around, the others were swarming around Himiko and Maki who agreed they’d meet with everyone else today. It was so nice seeing everyone alive.. and at the same time terrifying. Two people were missing though.. 

Then, one of the missing people had entered the room, Kaito. He looked upset by something, but then he saw Shuichi and beamed. 

“Yo! Shuichi!” He ran over, and hugged him. It was strange, he never thought Kaito would just give hugs out like that. It was.. nice. Now for the other person..Kokichi. “Uh..Kaito..” Shuichi started. “Do you know where Ouma-kun is?” 

Kaito released him from the hug, and sighed. “He’s been stuck in his room ever since he woke up, he’s stubborn as hell. I just tried getting him out, but he ignored me again.” Ah. Shuichi still had no idea how to feel about Kokichi, but he still wanted to see him. He wanted to see him alive like the others. Then he asked Kaito where Kokichi’s room was. Once he was told, he thanked him and took off.

* * *

He stood in front of the door, knocked a few times, no response. “O-Ouma-kun, it’s.. Shuichi. Can I come in?” Silence. But then there were fast footsteps approaching the door. It cracked open, and he could see one of Kokichi’s eyes looking up at him. The door was slammed shut, and after a few seconds it was open again, enough for Shuichi to walk in.

They both sat on Kokichi’s bed, and they were quiet. Minutes passed, Shuichi finally spoke up. “I’m.. H-How are you doing..” Kokichi ignored him, he poked his pillow instead. “..Not good..?” Kokichi nodded.

Of course he wouldn’t be doing good. He got crushed by a fucking hydraulic press and then was suddenly alive. Probably why he’s staying away from everyone, because he’s still processing this.

Shuichi felt the same, it was hard to believe that everyone he watched die such horrible deaths were here. Alive. It was hard to look at them, because for a split second he would see their corpses. It was so hard to look at Kokichi, because he didn’t even have a body left over. 

“How are you, Saihara-chan?” 

His thoughts melted away when Kokichi spoke. The first words to him after all of this were _concern?_ for him. But why? Why wasn’t he upset with him for messing up the plan he and Kaito made? Why wasn’t he mad about what he said to him after Gonta’s execution? But most importantly, why wasn’t Shuichi mad at him?

“Why did you do it all alone?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi looked at him, confused. “You..” He stood up. “And.. why did you do everything you did? Why did you get Iruma-san and Gonta killed? Why did you lie about being the mastermind? Why did you sacrifice yourself? None of this makes sense, you still don’t make sense!”

He kept going. “Why, why did you help us. Why did you never put yourself first? Why.. did you never ask for help.. why did you do it all alone..” He asks the same question again. 

Kokichi tilts his head to the side. “Didn’t you say i’d always be alone?” He sighed, sitting back down. “I was.. angry back then. You were making fun of Gonta, Ouma-kun. I regret it, I really do.. but at that time..” He trailed off.

Kokichi pulled his knees to his chest. “I get it.” Shuichi was getting frustrated with him already. “Why aren’t you angry?” 

“I am angry, super angry you ruined my plan. I’m also super angry I wasn’t there to see you end the killing game!” Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. He’s still trying to lift the mood, like always.

Shuichi couldn’t feel angry, because he knew he couldn’t blame it all on Kokichi. The blame should go to the assholes who put them in this situation, or.. himself. The videos Tsumugi had shown them.. he hated it and the person he used to be.

“I also hate that they toyed with our lives.” Kokichi grinned. “When I said there was an audience finding enjoyment in us killing each other, I didn’t think I was right!” 

He stared at the floor. “53 times.” Kokichi’s face went blank. “Yeah.” And they were sitting in silence again. This silence dragged on for too long, making him think of how quiet the hangar was when they discovered Kokichi’s body. He thought if he tried looking at him now, that he’d just see a pile of blood trickling down the bed.

“Saihara-chan?” 

He didn’t look at him. “..Yeah?” Kokichi smiled. “Thank you for.. coming to talk with me..? Even if you broke my door down to do so, so rude.” Shuichi turned to him. “I-I didn’t break down your door..! You let me in!” He sputtered.

There wasn’t blood, just Kokichi giggling. “..It was a joke, Saihara-chan.” A joke. It felt like ages since he heard a joke from Kokichi. Then he also started giggling, but it subsided shortly.

Why did it have to be this way. Everything was so bad, sitting here with Kokichi felt so bad. He wishes the circumstances were different, maybe this conversation wouldn’t be so awkward. Maybe they’d be good friends, because he can’t deny the fact he’d like to be friends with Kokichi.

It’s not too late now, is it?

“..Ouma-kun.” He says. Kokichi looks up at him, his eyes look so empty. They used to light up every time Shuichi called after him when he was causing trouble. Even that one time he cut his finger, there was light. 

“Yeah?” Kokichi replies. He holds a hand out to him. “The others.. we all might split up one day. But I.. I don’t want that to happen with you, because I’m not done with you. I still don’t understand a single thing about you, and that’s exactly why i’m not gonna leave.

“You still want me to figure you out, unravel your lies, right?” Kokichi nodded hesitantly. “Then i’ll do that, because I want to understand you. Let’s stick together. You’re the most confusing person i’ve ever met, but I don’t mind.”

Kokichi blinked, and he sweat dropped. _Did I say the wrong thing?_

Kokichi was staring at his hand, thinking about the time Shuichi held out his hand before. Back then, he wasn’t sure if he could trust him. Now, he still wasn’t sure. He examined his face, looking for a trace of a lie. There was no lie. 

“If that’s what you really want, Saihara-chan.” “It is.” And then, he shook the hand he extended to him. 

“S-Saihara-chan..” Kokichi muttered. “What- Whats wrong..?” Shuichi asked. “Your hands are super cold..” He pulled away, but flashed him a playful smile. Shuichi blinked. “E-Eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so bad at making titles but ,, listen. listen. saiouma invented hand holding. i am always thinking about the knife game and the graduation event ,, i think they might be in love or something idk. but i hope whenever i write something for them ,, i don’t end it with them shaking hands cause i also did this for the pregame fic. but i just. they invented hand holding, that’s all
> 
> also happy halloween !!


End file.
